


WAP

by ihaechu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe: Hisoka is a milf, Cringe, Hand fedish, I hope no one I know reads this, M/M, the author is depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaechu/pseuds/ihaechu
Summary: I just realized there aren’t fics in this pairing so I just wanted to make this to be the first one
Relationships: Hisoka/Kortopi
Kudos: 3





	WAP

Hisoka fucking dies, girl from naruto season 3, episode 27 at 10:54 mourns. 

Kortopi becomes god

https://aggie.io/to8rv97s_z

Feel free to add to my drawing on there


End file.
